Seasons Change
by Rosa Rainbow
Summary: An athletic, ditzy optimist called Lui, and a chubby, introverted bookworm called Len. Opposites attract, and these two lovebirds certainly can give anyone a fuzzy feeling inside. And while the seasons change, those changes take an effect on the love all around them. Life's great, right?
1. Winter Snow Flurries

'C'mon, Len! Hurry, hurry!' Lui shouted towards his friend, who was tagging along a couple of meters behind him. The two of them were dressed in warm coats, seeing as it had snowed last night, and both of them (especially Lui) were really excited about it. It was already way too late to be snowing, or even for it to be cold outside, but a snow storm had struck their home town unexpectedly, which simultaneously struck the two boys with great joy.

'Ha... haa... w-wait up! You'll fall if you won't be careful!' Len shouted. Lui abruptly stopped, and turned around with his hands placed on his hips. The blonde finally reached up to Lui, and leaned with his hands on the lamp post to his right, panting heavily.

'Aw, geez... You really have to get some more stamina, Len! Do some work-outs, practice a sport, run a mile!' Lui yelled, and stretched out his arms.

'B-But... for running... a mile...' The boy was still trying to catch his breath back. 'You'd have to... r-run... a mile...!' Lui face-palmed, and leaned with his back on the lamp post casually, the same one Len was still gripping tightly in fear of tumbling over.

'That's basically the point of running a mile. You RUN a mile. Duh, why else would you think it's called like that? Walk three meters towards the fridge? To have your face stuffed with chocolate pudding five seconds after that?' Lui said sarcastically. Len finally stopped breathing heavily, and stood up straight again, to look Lui in his eyes.

'Well, excuse me, king of the field. You're the one who is in five of the seven sport clubs at school. It's your choice to run over a field like an hysterical hyena.' Len shot back, a devilish tint playing in his eyes. Lui sensed the tough tension in the air, and decided to come back with the same kind of strategy his friend used.

'Well, you're the one RUNNING for class president, ya pudgy bookworm.' Lui threw his arm over Len's shoulders, and poked him in his belly.

'Tch, I am NOT chubby!' Len shot back.

'Pudgy.'

'Same thing.'

'Idiot.'

'Jock.'

'Introvert.'

'Shorty.'

'Okay, now that is go- Aah!' When Lui let go of Len's shoulders and turned around, he slipped on a small frozen part of the walkway, which was camouflaged underneath the blanket of snow. He fell on his back, but quickly tried to get up using his feet and arms, at which he failed pretty badly at. His jeans, shoes, jacket and hair were now covered here and there with glinstering snowflakes.

Len sighed, and helped Lui up by embracing him from behind, and carefully lifting him up. Once Lui was standing on his own feet again, he brushed off some of the snow that was still staining his clothes. Lui sniffed loudly once, and tugged a bit on his red with black plaid scarf.

'I told you to be careful.' He said softly, stating it as a matter of fact. Lui buried his face up to his nose under his scarf, and sniffed again.

'... My ankle hurts.' He whispered, but still loud enough for Len to hear him under his scarf. Len turned Lui around, and pressed his forehead against the other boy's.

'I know you're really excited about the snow, but I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Will you just slowly walk with me from now on?' Lui's cheeks turned into a soft peachy colour, and he nodded hesitantly. Len showed him a small smile, and he gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

The two of them went on their way again. And after some time, Lui slowly took hold of Len's hand, holding onto someone who really cared about him.

_'... Len?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'... I'm sorry about calling you pudgy earlier.'_


	2. Spring Flowers

'Hey, Lui...'

'Hm?'

'Do you ever think there's a bigger meaning to living?' The blonde called Len plucked a few blades of grass, and threw them up right away to let the wind take them to new places. Lui was sitting behind him, but Len couldn't see him very well due to him laying on his back. The two boys were seated on a hill in the park closest to their homes, underneath a cherry blossom tree.

Len heard Lui shuffle a bit behind him, while he was picking up some grass too. 'What do you mean?' He replied. Len closed his eyes, and tried to savor this warm Spring afternoon.

'Well... We're both in middle school now, right?'

'Right.'

'And they're already trying to figure out what we wanna do for work later. Like, can't we just figure it out ourselves?' Len placed his hands under his head, and continued talking. 'We're still so young, we shouldn't already have responsibilities to take care off. But no, they want us to go to school, make homework, do charity, help the elderly, have a Saturday job at a supermarket or something and they're all like: ''You should always make time for the things you enjoy!''. But they're not giving us any time at all!' Len shouted.

Lui sniffed. He probably still had a small cold from the Winter. 'Well, I'm sure that if, say, our parents were able to make time, then we should be able to make some time too.' Len shifted a bit, to get more comfortable.

'But those were different times. They didn't realy have stuff to make time for.'

'Yeah, they didn't have internet, or mobile phones, or gaming consoles...' Lui summed up.

'They did have TVs about forty years ago, but there were about three channels.'

'Just three?!' Lui yelled. 'Nowadays, you can have like 200! How did they survive that?! There wouldn't be anything to watch 23/7!' He continued.

'23/7?' Len questioned him.

'Nap times for the TV headquarters employees.' Was Lui's simple reply. Len sighed, and slowly opened his eyes till they were halfway opened.

'Atleast they had something to put their time and effort in and enjoy.' Len said nonchalantly. This time, it was Lui's turn to sigh. The wind started to blow a little stronger.

'They just want the best for us.' Lui said, hoping that his friend would keep his mind off of this matter.

A moment of silence passed.

'... Hey, you wanna be a writer, right?' Lui suddenly asked Len.

'Yeah, I do wanna do something with stories and stuff. Why do you ask?' He replied.

'Well, you're already writing articles for the school newspaper, and you make poets and other stories...' Lui softly said.

'And...?'

'Which means that, you're already finding time to do those things you enjoy doing.' He finished. Lui suddenly put a flower crown he had made during the time they were sitting there on Len's head. It had small, pink and white flowers in it, and Lui had also managed to weave in some leaves. He moved towards where Len was positioned, and leaned forwards so that they would be able to look into each other's eyes. 'You worry too much.' Lui showed a small smile. Len noticed that Lui was wearing a flower crown too, but this one had flowers that were yellow and a soft red.

'... Sorry...' Len whispered, but still loud enough for Lui to hear. Lui brushed some of Len's bangs out of his face.

'Do you like your crown, my pudgy prince?' Lui snickered, while Len moved his hands up to caress Lui's soft cheeks.

'It's beautiful.' He eventually said, in a love-dazed tone.

_'Just like you are.'_


End file.
